


'Eha

by Rose Zanini (rosecallaghan)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode tag: s5e7, Gen, s5e7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecallaghan/pseuds/Rose%20Zanini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to s5e7. Danny's thoughts and feelings as he opens the door and finds Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Eha

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to deal with yesterday's episode which I just watched. I can't really deal yet. But I'm trying. Anyway, enjoy or whatever. Shared pain is better than bottling it in, right?

When Danny opened that door, and saw Steve laying on the ground, not moving, he wanted someone to pinch him. Because he wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare. He could not stand the thought of losing another brother, not so soon after losing Matt.

He ran past Wo Fat, because who really cared about the bastard anyway, and made his way to Steve, who still wasn't moving. A panic was building up in his chest because he clearly wasn't dreaming but he wanted it to be a nightmare so badly. When Steve started moving as he touched him, something in Danny's chest loosened up again, a door that had been closed when he saw Steve laying on the ground opened again. He started talking to Steve, because talking was what he did in situations he couldn't really handle.

“You alright?” He asked for what felt like the hundredth time, and finally, finally, finally, Steve answered.

“Yeah.” He said. And Danny didn't believe a word. His worry was confirmed by Steve's next words.

“Yeah. Yeah, where is my father.”

Danny wasn't aware of anything around him, Kono getting to her knees, Chin's concern, even Grover's worrying look. Just Steve, who thought his dead father was alive. Steve was looking around the room, as if to find his father, mumbling about him, and if Wo Fat wasn't already dead, Danny was going to kill him. Slowly.

“Buddy, your dad died four years ago, okay?” Danny said. Steve looked confusedly at him. The confusion in his face slowly grew into an aneurysm face of the worst kind and Danny's fantasies about killing the bastard who had done this to Steve where getting creative.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Steve finally said, still sporting the aneurysm face. What he did after that, would haunt Danny forever. His strong partner, who never showed any emotion, started sobbing. For Steve to start crying, it must have been bad. It must have been so much worse than bad. He would normally just bottle the pain up, never letting anyone see it. But apparently, this pain was to bad to be bottled up, even for Steve. Danny didn't know what to do. He had never been in a situation like this.

“You alright?” He asked. Which was so stupid, he couldn't even believe it. Because clearly, Steve was not alright. And Steve of course said that, yeah, he was good. Despite the fact that he was still trying to hold the sobs back, not succeeding. Danny sighed out of frustration and anger and his own pain, looking around the room to find someone, something that could help Steve. There was nothing.

“Let's go.” Steve said. Danny couldn't agree more. He just wanted to get out of this hell hole. Maybe the pain would subside a bit if he did. They both left the room remembering the story of their team, their ohana. It drowned the pain a bit.


End file.
